Innocence Lost
by SethMacFanfic
Summary: Seth MacFarlane and virginity


You hadn't known Seth very long but you knew you wanted him badly. The two of you had a connection that was electric. You wanted him to be your first and tonight was the night, you couldn't wait any longer.

It was your third date and Seth picked you up as he usually did, in the Aston. When you saw him, you couldn't help but show a big smile. Of course he was wearing his gray all-stars, jeans, a blue plaid button up that showed off his tight chest and buff arms. His hair was unkempt and tossed about, like he just rolled out of bed; you wanted to run your fingers through it. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey, you" Seth said with a smile as you walked down the front steps of your apartment, joining him by the car. "Hi!" you squealed, showing more excitement that you meant to. A huge grin spread on Seth's face as his brows rose "someone's excited" he said as he gave you a tight hug. God, you loved how his strong arms wrapped around; like they were made to fit you.

Seth was right, you were excited but more of a nervous excited. All you could think about was sex. What would it be like? How big would he be? Would it hurt? So many things were weighing on your mind and Seth must have noticed. "Are you with me?" he asked with a confused look as he opened the car door.

He was always such a gentlemen; opening doors for you. This just made you want him even more.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something" you replied as your cheeks began to flush from embarrassment. "What?" he asked with a smile, it was like he knew you were thinking about him. "Nothing really, just work stuff" you replied as you slid into the car. You hoped this was a good enough lie.

During the drive, it seemed like you and Seth couldn't stop talking. It was amazing how much the two of you had in common. It was rare for you to feel so relaxed and open so fast in a relationship. You were willing to share anything with Seth and this evening you would.

Dinner was amazing, just like the other dates. Seth took you to a little European café that was far from the hustle and bustle of downtown Los Angeles. The café was dark and romantic; the ambiance was perfect. As the two of you were shown to your table, Seth made sure to pull out a chair for you. "Thank you" you said with a sweet smile as you looked up at Seth; after taking your seat. "You're very welcome, sweetheart" Seth said as he placed a soft kiss on your cheek before taking his seat across the table. Your cheeks immediately began to feel warm as they became flushed; he just called you sweetheart! "You're adorable, you know that?" Seth said as he smiled and shook his head; he noticed your blushing.

The two of you enjoyed the house specialty espresso and a tomato & goat cheese quiche. It was absolutely fantastic.

As you finished up your meal, you noticed how late it was. You and Seth had been at the café for almost three hours; eating and talking. The time really did fly by when the two of you were together. "Gosh, it's 9 already" you said as you stared at your phone. "Really? Wow. I guess we should get going. It's a long drive back to your place" Seth said as he stood up. You bobbed your head in agreement and followed his lead. As the two of you made your way out the front door and into the parking lot, Seth took hold of your hand. He wrapped his fingers between yours and gave your hand a light squeeze. Your heart fluttered from his touch; his hands were softer than you had imagined. You looked up at Seth with a smile and to your surprise he was looking back. He gazed into your eyes as he placed his free hand around your face; cupping it. Before you knew it, Seth's lips were pressed against yours softly. His lips were so soft; you never wanted to leave them.

You were speechless as Seth's lips pulled away. You were in heaven; everything about that kiss was perfect. You couldn't help but giggle; you were so happy. Seth let out a laugh and gave you a sweet smile.

The two of you made your way to the car where Seth was sure to open the door for you. The drive home was filled with sexual tension. You hardly said anything because you couldn't stop glancing at Seth's lap; wondering what his cock was like. Seth must have noticed your staring too, he gave you an evil grin; a knowing grin. His hand slowly crept to your inner thigh; he ran his hand up and down your silky skin.

Seth softly pulled his hand away as the car came to a crawl and he put it in park.

Just in time, you were back at your apartment. It was a good thing too; you just couldn't handle waiting any longer. Seth happily got out of the car, ran around to your side and opened the door. "Thank you, Seth" you said as cutely as possible with a smile as you stepped out of the car. "Sure, sure. You're welcome" he replied as he nodded his head. Seth walked you to your front door and surprised you with a passionate kiss. Your lips trashed together hungrily, his tongue pled for entrance; you happily granted it. Your tongues moved in unison, you never wanted this to stop.

Things were moving so quickly. You decided to take the jump. "Do you want to come in?" you blurted out as you abruptly pulled away from Seth's lips. Before you could even think about what you just said, Seth replied with a nod as he leaned in and gave you another kiss. You began to shake as you fiddled with your keys, looking for the right one. You were starting to get nervous. Finally you unlocked the door and the two of you hurried inside. Seth proceeded to back you against the wall and places small kisses all over your neck. You started to let out soft moans as he picked you up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist. "Where is your bed?" Seth asked as he continued to nibble your neck. "Down the hall on the left" you moaned back.

Seth carried you down the hall, your legs still around his torso. As soon as the two of you reached the bedroom, Seth placed you back on your feet. He slowly unzipped your sundress, revealing your black lacy bra and panties. "You're a very beautiful girl, baby" Seth purred as he practically tore of his shirt, revealing his toned chest and buff arms. That's when you noticed the growing bulge in Seth's jeans. You ran your hand over his package, from base to tip. This caused Seth to let out a low groan. To keep himself from groaning any more, he began kissing your neck; while you worked to unbuckle his belt. His soft lips were like velvet against your skin. Finally, his jeans fell to the floor; leaving him in his boxers. You were breathing heavy now, getting worked up. You were ready for this.

"Seth, I need to tell you something" you whispered in his ear while he was nibbling on your neck. "Can it wait?" Seth said as he took a breath. "Not really…Seth…. I'm a virgin" you said with relief. The three little words that you had wanted to tell him all along. "I've never done anything…..besides kissing" you added. "You are?" Seth stopped and joined you face to face. He looked concerned. "We don't have to. I don't want to rush things" he continued. "No, I want to. I do" you replied as you placed your hand onto his bulge, once again. "I'll take care of you, baby" Seth said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around you, picked you up and placed you on the bed. He practically jumped on top of you and got to work releasing your breasts from their lacy jail. Once your perky mounds were free, Seth started to kiss and caress them. He paid close attention to your erect rosy nipples. It was like nothing you'd ever felt before, you couldn't help but moan in pure pleasure. By the time Seth was done, your breasts were slippery wet.

Seth trailed his kisses down you body until he got to your panties. You slightly thrust your hips, giving him the go-ahead. He went on to gently pull your panties down and tossed them god knows where. Seth lowered his head between your legs; spreading them open. Once you felt his soft tongue dart between your sweet folds, you were in ecstasy. You grabbed Seth's hair with both hands as you let out soft pleasurable sighs. Seth continued to lick and nibble your most sensitive spots, focusing on your swelling clit. This drove you crazy! Seth suddenly slipped a finger into your glistening wet pussy and began pumping. "Oh, Seth!" You cried out.

"You like that, baby?" Seth asked as he looked up to see your reaction. All you could do was nod your head, it felt so fucking good. Your eyes were closed now as you bit down on your bottom lip. "More!" you moaned; causing Seth to carefully slip in a second finger. You could feel yourself stretching as he moved both fingers in and out but, it felt too good to stop. "Is that okay?" Seth asked. "You're so tight" he added. "Please don't stop" you replied breathily. You were so close to euphoria.

With two fingers pumping away, he went back to your aching nub; swirling and sucking. This put you right over the edge as the euphoria filled you up. You arched your back and practically screamed Seth's name; your orgasm was so powerful. Your walls contracted tightly as your sweet juices spilled around Seth's fingers.

You were so wet now, you were ready for Seth to take you.

"That was amazing, Seth" you said while still recovering your breath. "Oh, I'm not done yet" Seth replied with a devilish smile as he withdrew his fingers from you wet aching pussy.

Finally, Seth removed his boxers; revealing his hard, thick, juicy cock. The cock you had been thinking about all night and it was worth the wait. It stood proudly, just waiting to be touched.

You took Seth's rock hard member in your hand and started to glide up and down his shaft. It was incredible how hard he was. "I want you, now!" you told Seth as you pulled him on top of you and gave him a rough kiss. "Let me know if it hurts, I'll stop" Seth said as he positioned himself to enter you. He pushed into you slowly but still with some force. It hurt like hell and you tried to hide this from Seth but he noticed anyway.

"Want me to stop, baby?" he asked. "No, don't stop." you said. Seth nodded and gave one forceful thrust; popping your cherry, taking your virginity. You let out a screech and bit your lip as a sharp pain radiated through your body. Fuck! That hurt but you wanted Seth's cock so badly. "Are you okay?" Seth asked with a frown as he saw droplets of blood on the bed sheets. "I just want you so bad, don't stop" you replied.

Seth began to pump in and out slowly, doing his best not to hurt you. You loved the feeling of Seth's hard cock gliding in and out. You could feel everything; you were so tight around him. Seth continued to thrust as he placed a roughly passionate kiss against your lips; his tongue found yours in record time. The two of you barley came up for air, you couldn't stop kissing him; his soft lips were too perfect.

Seth only broke the kiss as he began to thrust deeper and harder. He was close and so were you…again. "Like that! Please don't stop" you cried. "Yeah baby, am I gonna make you cum again?" Seth asked as his breathing became rapid and more shallow. "Yes! Oh, Seth!" you moaned as another orgasm washed over you. Your walls contracted around Seth's cock like crazy, throwing him over the edge. "Fuck! You're making me cum, baby" Seth groaned as he pulled out and shot ropes of thick white cum all over your stomach and chest.

Seth rolled over as he placed a sweet kiss on your head. "That was amazing for me, what about you?" Seth asked as he grabbed a tissue, to clean up his mess. "Me too" you said with smile as Seth wiped the aftermath from your belly. "Good, I'm glad" Seth muttered as he wrapped his arms around; causing you to cuddle close to his chest. The two of you fell asleep in record time, you were both spent.

Everything about this evening had been perfect. Seth was gentle, sweet and he made you feel amazing.


End file.
